1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to curtain support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved magnetic curtain support apparatus wherein the same is directed for magnetic adherence to a metallic support wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curtain rod support apparatus is indicated in the prior art such as in U.S. Design patent No. 298,103. Magnetic support sign structure and utensil support bars are indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,575 and 4,586,616 respectively.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a magnetic support arranged for ease of mounting of curtain rod structure therebetween and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.